At present articles such as pain relieving tablets are often packed in cylindrical or tubular packs which comprise a tubular body and a closure seating flush on the body and which is secured in position on the body by a bayonet type connection so that the closure is applied to the body by a combined downward and sideways oblique movement by turning the closure clockwise until beads on the inside of the closure each enter a locking slot on the exterior of the body. In order to remove the closure from the body it is necessary to press the closure down relatively to the body so that the beads are each moved out of their slot and then to turn the closure in a counter clockwise direction. Preferably some kind of spring means e.g. a spring washer or plate inside the closure is provided in existing packs so that the downward movement of the closure relative to the body on removal of the closure takes place against the action of the spring which in turn urges the beads into the locking slots and holds them there. Packs of the above kind give effective child resistance because an attempt to turn the closure without applying the downward pressure fails. On the other hand packs of the above kind do not incorporate a tamper-resistant feature.
To incorporate a tamper-resistant feature and at the same time to retain the flush cylindrical exterior appearance of the pack introduces difficult problems. For one thing a tear away tamper-resistant band usually requires the provision of a projecting tear tab which would destroy the flush exterior of the pack unless special steps be taken, and would make it difficult for the pack to be used in a vending system in which a new pack rolls into position as soon as a previous pack has been sold. Another problem was that in the existing type of pack the combined angular and downward oblique movement of the closure relatively to the body was insufficient to move a tear band into operative position. The provision of spring means as a third separate item was also an unwelcome assembly problem.